


Payback

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get heated after Obi-Wan humiliates Anakin in front of the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

“What the fuck was that, Obi-Wan?”  
  
Anakin pulled his former Master into an empty room in the Temple, scowling, and hit the button to close the door so hard that it stuck. The door slammed into the frame repeatedly until Anakin punched the wall above the button to pop it back out.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, crossing his arms. He stood with his back to the room, Anakin standing between him and the door.  
  
“Telling the Council that our mission nearly failed because of my ‘reckless behaviour,’” Anakin explained, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. He was embarrassed that Obi-Wan would speak about him in that way, especially to the Council, who already thought he was a fuck-up. That shame had quickly turned to anger, as it often did with Anakin. “You know if it wasn’t for me, you’d have died!”  
  
“We don’t know that for sure, Anakin,” Obi-Wan managed to sound calm, which only made Anakin angrier. “You shouldn’t risk our missions just for me.”  
  
Anakin clenched his fists, trying to control himself, and snarled, “I can’t leave you behind, you _know_ that, Obi-Wan, you know that.”  
  
“Anakin, you really shouldn’t put me first. It’s not the Jedi way.”  
  
“Fuck the Jedi,” Anakin said sharply.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and Anakin resisted the urge to slap him.  
  
“You don’t mean that, Anakin. You’re angry.”  
  
“Of course I’m angry!” he shouted. “You always humiliate me in front of the Council, Obi-Wan, and you don’t seem to care! You know they _hate_ me –”  
  
“They don’t hate you, Anakin –”  
  
“Don’t they?” Anakin snapped. He paused, then said, “You really think that, don’t you?”  
  
“Because it’s true,” said Obi-Wan. “The Council doesn’t hate you. They just… don’t understand you.”  
  
“So then why do you _always_ do this?” Anakin asked, his voice lower, trembling with anger. “Why do you talk about me like I’m a failure? Like I always mess everything up?”  
  
“I tell them the facts of the mission, Anakin.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Now, are you going to let me leave this room?”  
  
“The ‘facts of the mission?’” Anakin took a step towards Obi-Wan. “So, the facts of the mission were: ‘Anakin acted recklessly, endangering the lives of the clone troopers, his Padawan, and the local villagers?’” He did a near perfect impression of Obi-Wan, although it was tinged with sarcasm and frustration.  
  
“You did,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Stop saying that!”  
  
“Anakin, calm down –”  
  
Anakin shoved Obi-Wan backwards. Obi-Wan stumbled back, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Don’t tell me to calm down,” he said, his voice low. Shoulders back, jaw clenched, he moved close to Obi-Wan, staring him down.  
  
“Anakin, you’re not going to gain anything from fighting me,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
“Stop it,” Anakin said. “Stop being so superior! You’re so fucking stuck up, you only care about what the Council thinks of _you_. Do you even care about _me_?”  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer, then closed it and looked away. Instead of speaking, he tried to step around Anakin, making for the door. Anakin grabbed his wrist, turning on the spot, and pushed him back, slamming Obi-Wan into the wall. He put one arm against Obi-Wan’s throat, the other still holding his wrist, their faces inches apart. Anakin was snarling, breathing heavily as he repeated his question. Obi-Wan shuddered, blushing.  
  
“Do you give a shit about me, Obi-Wan?” he asked quietly. “Or are you such a good Jedi that you don’t… feel anything at all?”  
  
“That’s unfair, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, and Anakin felt a spark of anger ignite in the other man.  
  
Anakin grinned, a dangerous grin that sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine.  
  
“Is it?” he asked, his voice a low purr. He looked from Obi-Wan’s eyes, to his mouth, then back again. Leaning forward, he put more pressure against Obi-Wan’s neck. “Is it really unfair?”  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed the word out, frustration clear in his Force-signature. Anakin tilted his head a little, smiling. He knew this frustration.  
  
Anakin moved his whole body closer, pressing against Obi-Wan, and he ran his right hand up Obi-Wan’s arm. Anakin rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Anakin said. Then he scoffed, scowling. “There’s a lot you’re not telling me, isn’t there?” He dug his mechanical fingers into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, faintly sensing the pain himself. “Like how much you’ve wanted this, all day.”  
  
With his left hand Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s jaw, pulling him into a rough, fierce kiss. Obi-Wan returned the kiss with almost equal passion, grabbing Anakin’s hair in his fist and pulling Anakin closer by the waist with his other hand. Anakin pressed Obi-Wan against the wall, moving his hand from Obi-Wan’s jaw to his neck, biting Obi-Wan’s lip and tugging at it with his teeth. Obi-Wan grunted, and Anakin wrapped his fingers around Obi-Wan’s neck, enjoying the sensation of panic from the other man.  
  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan moaned softly.  
  
When he let go of Obi-Wan’s throat, Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, putting Anakin’s fingers in his mouth and flicking his tongue against him before biting down as Anakin pulled his hand away. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s collar, biting at his neck just beneath his ear, pushing closer. His excitement grew as he realised Obi-Wan was already hard. Through Obi-Wan’s pants, Anakin rubbed his hand against Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan whimpered. Then he pushed Anakin off him, and Anakin took a step back, frowning, confused.  
  
“I know you want this,” he said, his voice low. “I can _feel_ that you want this.”  
  
Obi-Wan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Just… because I have an erection –” he began, but Anakin interrupted him.  
  
“Not because of that, you idiot,” he said. “I can feel it in the Force. You’re _desperate_.”  
  
Obi-Wan coughed, crossing his arms. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
Anakin grinned, stopping himself from pouncing on Obi-Wan. He put a hand on his hip, and looked Obi-Wan up and down, biting his lip. “Tell me again. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me.”  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent, leaning against the wall. He refused to look Anakin in the eyes. Anakin laughed bitterly, crossing his arms and saying, “You can’t even do that, can you? You’re pathetic.”  
  
Obi-wan glared at him and said, “How can you say that?” He pushed himself off the wall. “After all I’ve done for you?”  
  
Anakin opened his mouth to speak, and Obi-Wan slapped him across the face. Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise. In all the years they’d known each other, Obi-Wan had never raised a hand against him like that. Anakin tried to punch Obi-Wan in the stomach, but Obi-Wan stepped to the side, grabbing Anakin’s fist and twisting his arm.  
  
Anakin threw his weight against Obi-Wan, and at the same time pushed out with the Force, pushing Obi-Wan’s hand off him and freeing his arm. He knocked Obi-Wan backwards, then took his chance to sweep Obi-Wan’s feet, knocking Obi-Wan to the ground – he fell onto his ass, looking up at Anakin with a furious expression. His hair had fallen out of place, over his right eye, and he was panting heavily.  
  
Anakin pounced on him, knees on either side of his hips, hands planted on the ground, their faces close. Obi-Wan said, “Fuck it,” and grabbed Anakin’s hair with one hand, pulling him into a kiss, his other hand propping him up.  
  
Anakin leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and breathing out heavily through his nostrils. With his right hand he grabbed Obi-Wan’s waist, and lowered him to the floor. Obi-Wan used his now free hand to pull Anakin closer, then trailed his hand down Anakin’s back to squeeze his ass. Anakin shifted his hips slightly, grinding against Obi-Wan’s groin, and Obi-Wan moaned into the kiss. Anakin could feel himself growing hard, but wanted to make Obi-Wan suffer. He sat up, pushing Obi-Wan back as he tried to follow. Slowly, grinning down at Obi-Wan, Anakin unbuckled Obi-Wan’s belt, then pulled his tunic over his head.  
  
“Mmm,” Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan’s bare body. “Nice.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s skin was soft under his hands, his taut muscles clenching as Anakin ran his fingers across them. Stroking his chest, Anakin pinched at Obi-Wan’s nipples, and Obi-Wan stifled a squeak of pleasured pain. Anakin leaned forward, and flicked his tongue against one of Obi-Wan’s nipples. His right hand rested on Obi-Wan’s hip, thumb digging into his skin. His left hand was on the floor, but he moved it to Obi-Wan’s chest, to circle his finger around the other nipple. Then he bit down on Obi-Wan’s collarbone, wrapping his left hand around Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan gasped, and Anakin brought his right hand up, to choke Obi-Wan with both hands. He knew when to let go, too; they were so closely linked that he could feel the other man’s limits instinctively.  
  
He let Obi-Wan sit up, to kiss him, Anakin straddling Obi-Wan’s lap as he unbuckled his own belt, casting it aside with a clatter as his lightsaber hit the floor. He lifted his tunic over his head and felt Obi-Wan grab his hips, pulling him closer. Anakin threw his tunic away and kissed Obi-Wan fiercely, grabbing his face in his hands. He bit Obi-Wan’s earlobe, tugging on it, then licked his neck, biting down on his shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan threw his head back, groaning as Anakin sucked on his skin. Obi-Wan slipped his hand into Anakin’s pants and grabbed his cock. Anakin whimpered against his shoulder as Obi-Wan began stroking, alternating between a light touch and a gentle pressure. Anakin jerked his hips into the movement, hurriedly taking his pants off so Obi-Wan had more range of movement. He got to his feet, and Obi-Wan moved into a kneeling position, gazing up at Anakin while he continued to stroke Anakin’s cock, the look on his face lustful.  
  
With a smile, Obi-Wan darted his tongue out to flick against the head of Anakin’s cock, then he drew his tongue across it, circling the tip and hitting the spot just below the head that made Anakin cry out. Obi-Wan closed his mouth around Anakin’s cock, then moved his head forward, taking Anakin deeper. Anakin tangled his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair and rocked his hips forward, pushing Obi-Wan’s head closer at the same time. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as Anakin’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he gagged. Anakin pulled out, and Obi-Wan took a breath before looking at Anakin with a smug expression.  
  
“What?” said Obi-Wan. “Did you think you were hurting me?”  
  
Anakin slapped Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan reacted by grabbing him again, to take his cock as far into his mouth as he could manage. With his hands, he took hold of Anakin’s ass, and pulled Anakin’s cock deeper, choking a little, then bobbed his head back and forth. The sensation was nothing like Anakin had ever felt before, the back of Obi-Wan’s tongue pressed against the head of his cock, the pressure and wetness of his mouth causing heat to pulse through his entire body. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hair again, thrusting his hips forward, enjoying the choking noises coming from the other man. He fucked Obi-Wan’s mouth roughly, making little whimpering noises. Obi-Wan shook his head, gagging, breathing heavily through his nose.  
  
When he was close, Anakin forced Obi-Wan’s head closer, pressing into Anakin’s groin as tears streamed down Obi-Wan’s face. With that, Anakin came, clenching his teeth as he muffled a cry. He held Obi-Wan there, eyes shut, breathing out shakily as Obi-Wan choked on his cock. Pulling out, Anakin knelt down in front of Obi-Wan, to wipe his chin and ask if he was okay. Obi-Wan nodded, then pulled him forward, kissing him gently.  
  
They sat for a moment, Obi-Wan holding Anakin’s hair in his hand, their foreheads pressed together. Anakin sobbed quietly, and Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder. Anakin returned the embrace, holding Obi-Wan close to him, hugging him so tightly that part of him worried he’d crush the other man’s ribs.  
  
“I love you so much it hurts,” Obi-Wan whispered. If Anakin hadn’t been so close to Obi-Wan, he wouldn’t have heard the words. Anakin hugged Obi-Wan tighter, and started to cry.  
  
When Anakin pulled back, Obi-Wan took his face in his hands, running his thumb across Anakin’s lower lip. He leaned forward and kissed Anakin on the forehead. Gently, he kissed the tears from Anakin’s face, and then kissed Anakin’s lips, sighing quietly as he put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and once more pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“We need to stop doing this,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I know Padmé is… okay with us doing this but if the Council ever found out, they would… not approve.”  
  
“Why would they find out?” Anakin asked in a husky voice. He looked at Obi-Wan, the animalistic hunger on his face. He took Obi-Wan’s shoulders in his hands and pushed him back, until Obi-Wan was lying on the floor.  
  
As he removed Obi-Wan’s pants, he said, “Are you going to tell them?” He kissed Obi-Wan’s hips. “Are you?” he looked up at Obi-Wan, taking Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand. Darting out his tongue, he licked from the base to the head, smiling at the look of rapture on Obi-Wan’s face that he was finally getting his turn. “Every. Sordid. Detail?” He interjected his words with kisses, then put Obi-Wan’s cock in his mouth, stroking with one hand. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and lay back.  
  
“Anakin,” he said, then, slightly higher pitched, “Anakin,” as Anakin both circled his tongue on the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock and slid one mechanical finger inside Obi-Wan’s ass. While Obi-Wan wasn’t looking, Anakin had retrieved his lube from his clothes.  
  
“Do you bring that everywhere with you?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to stop his voice from wavering as Anakin moved his finger in and out, slowly, while bobbing his head up and down on Obi-Wan’s cock. Anakin nodded, then slid another finger inside Obi-Wan, causing him to whimper, biting his lip as his hips bucked slightly. Anakin slid his fingers up, then crooked them, and at the same time took as much of Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth as he could manage.  
  
Then Anakin sat back, leaving Obi-Wan unsatisfied. “So, did you want to fuck me, or should I fuck you?” Anakin asked.  
  
“Vulgar,” Obi-Wan chided, sitting up. “And you didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“I bring it to every Council session, if that’s what you mean,” Anakin said with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Hand it here,” said Obi-Wan, and Anakin gave him the lube, watching as Obi-Wan prepared himself. “Ready?”  
  
Anakin nodded, and sat himself on Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s ass with his hands, and Anakin took hold of Obi-Wan’s cock, pressing it against his asshole. Obi-Wan stuck one finger inside Anakin, then two, and spread his asshole so Anakin could take Obi-Wan into him. He lowered himself onto Obi-Wan’s cock slowly, savouring the sensation of Obi-Wan filling him, of being this close together. Obi-Wan thrust upwards, Anakin wrapping his hands around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s and looking into the other man’s eyes as he rode him. Anakin rocked his hips back and forth, biting his lip as Obi-Wan’s fingers dug into his skin. Obi-Wan thrust deeper into Anakin, and Anakin groaned, throwing his head back.  
  
Obi-Wan took the chance to kiss Anakin’s throat, small kisses that turned to biting as Anakin pushed his hips down, clenching his ass around Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned against Anakin’s skin. Anakin laughed, bouncing a little faster in Obi-Wan’s lap, clutching at Obi-Wan’s shoulders as Obi-Wan drew his nails across Anakin’s back, crying out.  
  
Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s ass and pulled him closer, bucking his hips in rhythm with Obi-Wan’s thrusts, huffing with pleasure as Obi-Wan kissed him, biting his shoulders and neck. Obi-Wan sped up, grunting, breathing heavily as he lifted Anakin and lay him down on the floor, pulling Anakin by the hips to pound into him harder and harder, until Anakin was crying out his name.  
  
“Oh, fuck, yes, _yes_ ,” he panted, looking up at Obi-Wan, a desperate and loving look on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his hands against Anakin’s chest, as Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-Wan. They came together, Obi-Wan closing his eyes and shouting Anakin’s name, Anakin biting his lip and shuddering, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Obi-Wan helped Anakin sit up, with Obi-Wan still inside him, and they held one another close, not saying a word. Then, Anakin stood, and helped Obi-Wan to his feet. He kissed Obi-Wan’s hand, and said, “I’m sorry for the way I behaved, earlier.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s sighed, and looked at Anakin lovingly. “I’m sorry, too,” he said. “I was rude. I was annoyed at you. And afraid for you.”  
  
“I’m not going to stop saving your life, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, as he moved to pick their things up off the floor. Both of them smelt of sex, and both of them looked messy, but there was no ‘fresher in the spare rooms at the Temple. They would have to make their way back to their rooms to shower.  
  
“I know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
“I love you too much to let you go.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eyes, as Anakin handed him his clothing. “I know,” he said. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“If you died… it would kill me. Worse, if you did something to keep me alive that I wouldn’t do, if you hurt someone or killed someone for me, do you think I could live with myself?”  
  
Anakin looked away, pretending to focus his attention on dressing. “I would do anything for you, Obi-Wan,” he said. “You’re mine, and I’m yours.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, and began dressing as well. “I wouldn’t ask you to. There are some things that can’t be taken back.”  
  
Anakin moved over to Obi-Wan, and wrapped his arms around the man with the pretence of helping him buckle his belt. Looking down at him, he kissed Obi-Wan, then said, “I love you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Sometimes I get the feeling you’re not listening to me,” Obi-Wan replied. He cupped Anakin’s cheek in his hand, and Anakin turned his head to kiss the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand.  
  
“Fine,” he huffed. “I promise, to only risk my own life from now on to save you from your stupid, reckless actions that put you at risk, because as I have said a thousand times, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I cannot live without you.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, and rested his head against Anakin’s chest. Anakin leaned his chin on Obi-Wan’s head, and they stood that way for a moment.  
  
“That will have to do,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
When they broke apart, Anakin took hold of Obi-Wan’s hand, and they left the room, feeling closer and more relaxed than when they had entered.


End file.
